


What’s Mine Is Yours (But You’re Still Mine)

by danskwad



Series: Wicked Game [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Love/Hate, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/pseuds/danskwad
Summary: Post-Evolution, Alexa decides to confront the Smackdown Women's Champion Becky Lynch following their Twitter war. But some unresolved tension ensues between the Goddess of WWE and The Man.





	What’s Mine Is Yours (But You’re Still Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this wonderful little exchange yesterday: https://twitter.com/BeckyLynchWWE/status/1057485889604120576. 
> 
> Also, this is a ship I shamelessly enjoy ever since they had their feud a while back, so I decided to give it some love.
> 
> Edit: slight title change cuz i said so.

//

Alexa was upset.

No, she thought, as she stomped her foot across the tile floor for the 5th time in a row, she wasn’t upset. Being upset meant she would get over whatever was bugging her—the Goddess’s time was precious, after all. But the more she tried to convince herself, the more irate she became. This time, ‘upset’ wasn’t the word she would use at all right now, as she caught herself staring at that godforsaken tweet made by the Smackdown Women’s Champion.

Alexa was  _furious_.

“I’m a waterboy, huh?” She grumbled. “Sitting on the sidelines… Well, we’ll see about that.”

And so, the Blissed Off woman decided she was going to do something about it.

Tonight had been the Mixed Match Challenge, and although she was not cleared to wrestle yet, she was still backstage rooting for her teammate Braun to win tonight against the team of Mahalicia. She had personally handpicked Ember Moon to tag with the Monster Among Men, and although the girl could never possibly match up against the likes of the Goddess herself (as Alexa would like to point out time and time again with every win they captured), she had encouraged Braun to go on without her. Initially, he had been hesitant to do so since he was still very much enamored with her even after all this time—but she had helped him get over it through  _flirtatious means._

She was the Goddess, after all.

And this goddess still had a reputation to uphold. She was the most dominant woman in the main roster, and she was going to keep it that way through any other means, even if that meant she no longer had the RAW Women’s belt.

But seeing other people’s success had gotten to her head. She was losing confidence, and fast. First with the so-called Baddest Woman on the Planet, Ronda  _Lousy._ And now, with the newly dubbed and so-called The Man herself, Becky Lynch.

It felt like yesterday when the tables were turned and she had been dominating the Lass Kicker. When she had finally dethroned Lynch from her seat as champion, it was a glorious time. She had fun causing mischief on the poor girl, and watching as she tried to scratch and claw her way up to the top again, only to tumble down once more at the hands of the Goddess herself. Of all of her reigns on both RAW and Smackdown, her claiming victory over Straight Fire time and time again was still by far her old favorite pastime. Asserting her dominance over the woman, Alexa soon realized, gave her her first taste at what it was like being on top for the first time. And it was  _intoxicating_.

But now, that time was long gone.

Alexa frowned. She gingerly rubbed her shoulder, grimacing as she remembered the pain from it being dislocated earlier at the hands of a certain rookie. She pushed open the door of the locker room and glared as she spotted several familiar faces that  _weren’t_ Becky, but were just as annoying as hers. Naomi grinned.

“Hey Asuka, forget the water! I found someone who can get it for me!”

“Shut up.” Alexa growled. “Where is she?”

“Not so quick with those comebacks anymore, huh?”

“Just shut up and tell me where she is!”

“Hell if I know,” she said, hands raised defensively. “She’s probably making out with her belt right now and calling herself The Man.”

“Catering,” said another familiar superstar. Asuka walked into the room, ice pack in hand.

“Asuka, what’s with the ice pack? You hurt?”

“Not for me, for Alexa,” she motioned to the Goddess with a grin. “Hamstring.”

“My hamstring is  _fine_ , thanks,” Alexa said through gritted teeth.

“Not what The Man is saying.”

“Excuse me?”

Asuka pulled up her phone and swiped on the screen. She showed it to Naomi, who was already grinning from ear to ear before bursting out laughing.

“Girl is evil, but at least she’s funny.”

“Poor, hurt Alexa.”

“What is going on? Tell me right now!”

Giggling, Asuka showed Alexa her phone. It was yet another Twitter reply from The Man herself, made at the Goddess’s expense just moments ago.

Alexa  _seethed_.

“Ice for hamstring?” Asuka offered in her broken English, “Or ice for burn?”

Alexa threw the ice pack across the locker room. She stormed off, but not before hearing the hollers and shouts from everyone in the locker room.

She was going to throttle that woman for ever talking shit.

Funny enough, it wasn’t too long ago that Alexa praised the woman for turning on her best friend, Charlotte Flair. In fact, she was an avid supporter of Becky, although she kept that on the down low. Everyone knew Alexa’s means of getting what she wanted, so it was only fair that she would admire another for taking a page out of her playbook. It was more of a long con, in Alexa’s eyes, as opposed to a betrayal on Becky’s part. It was obvious that it would only be a matter of time before the girl would snap. Eventually, she would use her friendship as a way to tear down Charlotte Flair’s walls.

And it worked perfectly for the Relentlass champion. After Evolution, the curious Alexa had her ear against the wall, eavesdropping on conversations involving the champ, and listening closely for any new opponent coming to challenge the Smackdown Women’s Champion for a chance at the gold.

But nobody came.

Alexa smirked then. Of course they wouldn’t, she thought. Not after that stellar performance of a match she had at Evolution. And a Last Woman Standing match, at that. Dare she say it was the best she had ever seen of Becky Lynch. For a brief moment, she watched proudly as her old rival raised the title up in victory over Charlotte's broken body.

_Good riddance for humiliating me last year at Survivor Series. Serves her right_.

But Becky was at the top of her game now, and she was only going to get to even greater heights. Alexa wasn’t going to delude herself into thinking that that didn’t make her at least slightly jealous,  _just_ slightly.

In addition, as it stood now, these greater heights meant Becky was now going to challenge the champion from her own division on RAW, and that soured the Goddess even further.

Normally, Alexa couldn’t care less about who the champ was on the B-show, so long as they didn’t stand in her way from being perfect. But what irritated Alexa as of late was the fact that Becky was obnoxiously going around claiming she was The Man, going so far as to changing her Twitter handle to reflect this new and cocky side of herself.

Alexa didn’t even want to get started on that stupid shirt she wore to Smackdown tonight, either.

She had to roll her eyes. Who did she think she was all of a sudden? Did she forget that it was  _Alexa Bliss_ who once ruled the Smackdown Women’s Division? Wrangled every single woman into submission? Dominated straight fire and  _owned_  Becky Lynch, of all people? Her little schpeel about this year’s Survivor Series supplanted Alexa’s more positive thoughts earlier about the reigning champion, when she went as far as to claim that she was going to rip Ronda  _Lousy’s_ arm off. And then claimed she was better than everyone on the entire roster, both on Smackdown  _and_ RAW.

Not to mention, she trashed on the wonderful world of cosplaying.

Yup. That about done it for Alexa Bliss.

So she wrote a little tweet directed at The Man.  _After all,_ Alexa thought,  _what’s a man to a Goddess?_ Maybe even made a little jab at Becky by referencing their past battles against one another, and how Alexa ended up victorious in that war. But akin to getting too close to the fire when you shouldn’t have—and just like poking a large angry grizzly bear with a long and pointy stick, this had been Alexa’s undoing. In just one retweet, Becky Lynch said this:

_You should cosplay as a waterboy because of all the time you spend on the sidelines._

It was basically murder on social media. As some of her fans would like to call it.

Of course, it didn’t stop there. Stubborn Alexa wasn’t one for losing. She had to reply back with another shot of her own. But as shown just moments ago, that proved to be fruitless as well.

So finally the gloves were coming off.

“Congratulations,  _Man,_ ” she said, stomping her way to catering. “You’ve just activated five feet of fury.”

Thanks to Asuka, it didn’t take the Goddess very long to find The Man herself.

She found Becky sitting by the long table of food provided for the Superstars of WWE in catering. Glinting blue belt aside, she was a thing of admiration. Leather tailored jacket and black boots to go with it—propped up on the table, in usual Becky fashion—she had looked like a legit badass. Or Bad Lass, as she would say. As she should, considering recent events. But as she sat there with her late-night meal, chewing on a spoonful of quinoa (which was so typical of her), and casting off unwary interviewers with a wave of her hand and a snarl on her face, she laid eyes on an off-guard Alexa (who, by the way, had to shake her head of offensive thoughts that involved dominating the girl once more).

The Man herself gave Alexa a toothy smile, propping the championship belt up just a little higher over her shoulder.

“Well, well. Look who came to visit the Champ. How’s yer hamstring?”

“Shut up, Becky. Or I’ll—”

“You’ll what?”

Alexa stayed quiet. Becky had stood up from her seat, eyes gleaming with challenge. The belt shone brightly against the well lit room, glittering obscenely across her face, as it once did when it was on Alexa’s shoulder long ago.

It dared her to inch closer.

Alexa shook her head.

“You’ll be lucky if you survive against Ronda, cuz she’s going to rip you to pieces.”

“Are you vouching for her now, love? That’s quite unusual, even for you. Whatever happened to my little Harley Quinn?”

She scoffed. “Smackdown has no chance against RAW, and you know it. I look out for my own, unlike you. You just care about yourself.”

“Oh love, you and I both know that that’s a lie. You don’t care about anyone but yourself. You’ve taught me that personally. In fact,” she motioned to her belt, a shimmer briefly refracting the space between them, “this belt is a friendly reminder of that notion. Or have you forgotten?”

Alexa stayed quiet again. She wasn’t sure what she was fighting anymore, or if she should any longer. This girl had a different kind of fire now. She was as fierce as ever, but perhaps even more so now with the championship back at her side. But that championship was once Alexa’s too, and she would never let Becky live it down that it was the Goddess of WWE who beat her in the end.

“Let’s make one thing clear, Lynch. That belt,” she pointed, “is and always will be  _mine_. I may not be on Smackdown anymore, but that belt was always the best of both brands when it was around  _my_  waist. As far as I’m concerned, all you’ve done is taint it with your gross-ass, so-called big Beck energy. At least Charlotte had the decency to carry it with class. You?” She scoffed, “you’re just a bitch.”

The room fell silent, spoons and forks dropping with a clank. She thought she even heard a gasp from the old lady in the kitchen. Not that she cared, anyway. Crass or not, it gave Alexa the pleasure of knowing she was right.

Alexa was almost positive that the old Becky would’ve been rattled by this statement, shaken to the core with a fury that was not unlike her own—as Alexa would have guessed based on their old feud. But even now, with Becky inches away from her face, and a certain hot temptation looming over them like a snake waiting to strike and grab hold of her delicious prey, this only elicited a small reaction from The Man herself.

Becky smirked.

“Like I said, I learned from the best.”

It was Alexa’s turn to smile.

“Good.”

She tapped the belt on Becky’s shoulder thoughtfully. A soft glimmer of confusion shone briefly on Becky’s dark eyes before dissipating again into the recesses of her former and now dormant self. It surprised Alexa, but she was careful not to let that show.

_Charlotte was right after all. Old Becky was still there,_ Alexa thought, smiling, perhaps much wider than before.

“Then you better hope you hang onto that long enough for me to come back for it. Or who knows? Maybe you’ll come over and get drafted to RAW next year. Red did always suit your fire better.”

“Is that an invitation, love? Or are you just teasing me for old times’ sake?”

“Consider it an open challenge.”

She turned away, her fury moments ago now replaced with an altogether new feeling of confidence that she had misplaced during her losing streak. Sooner or later, Alexa would get her hands on Becky Lynch. One way or another.

“Hey, Bliss.”

“Hm?”

“It’s a shame you lost at Summerslam,” Becky said. “It would have been you and me at Survivor Series. We would have had a good time, Lexi, and I would’ve  _loved_  to have given you the beating you deserved after all you’ve put me through. Did you see what I did to seal the deal against Charlotte at Evolution? I was saving that move for  _you_ , love.”

She hoisted the belt up over her shoulder and, satisfied with what she left at her disposal, gave Alexa a wink, before departing.

The Goddess grinned.

“You’re still  _mine_ , Becky. I’ll be waiting.”

She would make do on that promise, as she had before. She was, after all, the Goddess.

//

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Find me, I'm stonecoldbex on Tumblr.


End file.
